Modem high volume package delivery systems often include package conveying systems that accept packages from one or more loading stations, and transport the packages to a variety of output destinations such as chutes, bins, and subsequent conveyor systems.
One of the most conventional types of conveyors is a belt conveyor, which includes the use of an endless flexible belt which passes over at least two cylindrical rollers, one of which is a drive roller. Packages are placed atop the upwardly-directed "working" surface of the belt conveyor, and are transported in a generally straight direction from end of the conveyor to the other. Another type of conveyor is a "roller" conveyor which con include powered or idling rollers which contact, support, and in certain instances propel the bottom of the package along its path.
Some conveying systems include diversion features which allow for the discharge of objects from a conveying surface at selected stations located along the path of the conveying surface. Some package diverting systems utilize a pusher element mounted relative to a conveying surface which when actuated ejects an adjacently placed package laterally across the conveyor surface to the desired discharge station. Some package diverting systems include the use of diversion elements which lie along the conveyor and provide the diversion forces against the bottom surfaces of the package.
A modular diverter shoe and slat construction disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,510 to Cotter describes a modular diverter shoe for use in a slat conveyor. A diverter shoe is mounted to each slat so that the shoe may glide across the slat. The movement of the diverter shoe is affected by a guide pin and coaxial bearing which engages a network of guide tracks located beneath the conveying surface. When a package is to be diverted, a diverting switch is actuated to switch the guide pins for the diverter shoe adjacent to the package onto a diagonal track, which causes the diverter shoe to move across the slat and eject the package.
Another apparatus for sorting objects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,732,260 to Canziani. In that system, a conveyor belt is described in which each conveyor element has a slit. The pusher elements are slidably inserted into the slits and each pusher element is connected to a drive element that extends beneath the conveyor surface. The drive element is attached to rollers and interacts with a series of cams or guide rails located beneath the conveyor. The cams include an electro-pneumatic two-position end portion. In one position, the cam engages the drive element rollers and slides the pusher element. In a second position, the rollers do not engage the guide rails.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,624, which issued to Kornylak, discloses a flexible belt conveyor system. Referring to FIG. 3, a flexible endless belt 6 travels between horizontal surfaces 16 and 18. A spring 20 extends downward from an object 14 to engage a notch in the belt 6. As a result, the object 14 travels with the belt 6 and slides across the surfaces 16 and 18. In another embodiment depicted in FIGS. 1 and 2, the traveling belt 6 extends above the edges of a tube 2. A coat hanger hook 12 engages a notch (cleat 10) defined by the belt 6. As a result, the coat hanger hook 12 travels with the belt and slides upon upper portions of the tube 2 that are adjacent to the belt 6.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,895,593, which issued to McKnight et al., discloses another flexible belt conveyor. Referring to FIGS. 10 and 11, anti-friction projections 61 or 63 can be mounted at either side of the driven belt 11.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,857,487, which issued to Meeusen, discloses another flexible belt conveyor. Referring to FIG. 3, the surface of the conveyor belt includes resilient pads 4 with deformable projections 5. Articles 2 being conveyed rest upon the pads 4.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,781,750, which issued to Dodge et al., discloses a conveyor system for conveying lumber 36. As depicted in FIG. 1, the lumber 36 travels upon multiple flexible belts 12.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,238, which issued to De Good et al., discloses a conveyor system with a powered diverter. Referring to FIGS. 1 and 3, the De Good et al. device includes a main powered conveyor 10 and a powered side conveyor 22 extending from a side of the main conveyor 10. A traveling continuous belt 20 drives the rollers 16 (FIG. 1) of the main conveyor 10, and a drive belt 24 causes conveyance of objects upon the side conveyor 22. An object traveling in the direction defined from left to right on the main conveyor 10 is diverted to the side conveyor 22 by a powered diverter. The powered diverter includes an assembly of diverting wheels 48 (FIG. 3) that are oriented toward the side conveyor 22. The group of diverting wheels 48 are normally positioned below the tops of the rollers 16 of the main conveyor 10 so that objects traveling on the main conveyor 10 are not contacted by the diverting wheels 48. When it is desirable to divert an object from the main conveyor 10 to the side conveyor 22, the diverting rollers 48 are elevated so that they are slightly above the top surfaces of the rollers 16 of the main conveyor 10. The diverting rollers 48 are pushed upward by a device within the box 32 (FIG. 1) which pushes the belt 20 upward underneath the diverting wheels 48. The belt 20 causes the diverting wheels 48 to rotate and drive an object onto the side conveyor 22. The driven belt 24 of the side conveyor 22 draws the diverted object onto the side conveyor 22 and propels the object along the side conveyor 22.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,511, which issued to Lister, discloses another conveyor diverter. Referring to FIG. 1, a side conveyor 37 extends perpendicularly from a main conveyor. Referring to FIG. 8, rollers 36 of the main conveyor are perpendicular to diverting rollers 41 that divert objects from the main conveyor to the side conveyor 37 (FIG. 1). The bed of diverting rollers 41 are in a pivoted configuration in FIG. 8 such that an object (not shown) upon the diverting rollers 41 would roll under the force of gravity across the bed of diverting rollers 41 onto the side conveyor 37 (FIG. 1).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,477,955, which issued to Madden et al., discloses a tilting tray conveyor system. Referring to FIG. 2, pivotably mounted trays 60 carry objects. A leg 67 extends from each tray 60. A particular tray 60 is pivoted to discharge an object when a lever 81 pushes the leg 67 of that tray 60 upward.
Although the prior art includes some advantages, a need always exists in the art for an improved conveyor sorting system which allows for high speed travel of packages while still allowing for effective side discharge, without the need for side impact.